


Finally~

by TheMadam, Utterly_Disappointing



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Jealousy, Lemon, Lingerie, Mentioned Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Sex, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dominate alastor, long time crush, soft choking, velvet hazbin, velvet mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterly_Disappointing/pseuds/Utterly_Disappointing
Summary: You have been waiting a long time and maybe, just maybe, it finally happens:)Co Author is TheMadam here on Archives (please go to their account and read their work for more saucy Alastor X Reader ;))
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	Finally~

**Author's Note:**

> I PROVIDED THE BUILD UP, THEMADAM PROVIDED THE SMUT LIKE THE BEAST THEY ARE AND I LOVE THEM FOR IT. (this is one of our little drabbles that branches off from another story in the making by myself and TheMadam;)))))

You moved in with Alastor on your 19th birthday. You had known each other almost your whole life and Alastor welcomed you into his lavish house with open arms. You were young and in love and Alastor knew of your feelings for him since the start. Call it a childhood crush that grew over time and so did his affection for you as well. You were saving yourself for him. However, he always said it was never the right time, to wait just a little while longer, kiss you lovingly on the head and gently reminding you that 'Patience is a Virtue.'

Now that you are living with him, you have been taking every opportunity you can to try to get Alastor to give in, without pushing him too far, but to no avail.

Your friend Velvet has stopped by for a bit, the two of you hang out in your new room.

"Hey, so you eva, ya know, get that V-card cashed on?" Velvet asks while laying upside down at the base of your bed.

A deep sigh leaves your lips.

"Unfortunately, It is still in my possession."

Velvet sits up quickly, tsking at the response.

“Damn girl, at this point I would give up trying to give it to him. Maybe it might do you some good to give it to someone else. Ya know Vox is always trying to flirt with ya. He’d probably take up your offer in a heartbeat.”

You look at her in shock.

“What? I can’t do that, I’m saving myself for Alastor, you know that!” You say in exasperation.

Velvet shrugs as she gathers her things.

“I know, but you can only wait so long before you sexually frustrate yourself into oblivion. I’m not saying _go out_ with Vox, just get that first time experience. I heard he’s very good at it.”

She hands you your phone after pulling up his number.

“Think about it, might be worth it." With that, velvet walks out of your room.

You sit on the edge of your bed, staring at the phone screen.

“Maybe...she’s right? I mean, I have been waiting for a long time.” You mumble.

However, you are unaware of the prying eyes and ears that have eaves-dropped on your conversation. It sits perfectly in the middle of your bed. The little plushie of Alastor that he himself had gifted you a decade prior to keep you company.

You sat there for a good few minutes, typing, erasing, and then retyping. Eventually, you let out a groan of frustration and toss your phone to the other side of the bed, throwing yourself face first into the pillows to wallow in self deprivation.

 _‘Pussy, couldn’t even write a simple booty call text. What a Virgin I am’_ You think to yourself.

You bury your face into the pillows. A ding is heard coming from your phone. Looking up, you drag yourself along the comforter until your hands touch the sleek screen. Rolling over to your back, you hold out the phone from your face.

**‘VOX: 1 NEW MESSAGE’**

Instantly, your heart drops. You hadn’t actually sent one of the messages, right? Sitting up, you open the message.

_'Hey Mama, Velvet told me you were having some trouble that I could be of service to you for~ 8 O’clock, my place. Wear something skimpy for me~  
~Cable Daddy~'_

A fire red blush sweeps your face, both from anger and the sensuality of the text. It wasn’t Velvet's place to tell your business.

“...But maybe she’s right?” You mumble aloud.

 _'Okay, I’ll be there.'_ You send back.

Shakily standing from your bed, you walk over to the drawer that is full of the more sexual items of clothing Angel has gifted you over the last 2 years. You pick up and rummage through them all, but one catches your eye. The red and black matching set of lingerie. It is adorned with black lace, blood red jewels, and black chains hanging to loosely connect the top and bottom. The one you have saved specifically for your possible first time with Alastor.

Your eyes tear up for a moment before you pull it fully out of the drawer, also grabbing the black lacy stockings that clip to the bottom. Laying it out on your bed, you trace the rose patterns on the stockings and cups of the bra. It is the best lingerie item you own.

Letting out a deep breath of defeat, you quickly put it on. Without giving yourself time to look in the mirror, you pull on a t-shirt and leggings to hide it. Grabbing your phone, purse, and keys, you walk out of your room. For some reason, the house feels emptier, colder, staticky... Gingerly making your way down stairs, you hear the fire crackle and roar. Alastor must be in the den. Walking into the den as quietly as possible, you see Alastor sitting stiffly in his reading chair, hands gripping tightly onto the arms, eyes glaring into the fire; his forever grin seeming almost malicious.

“Alastor?” You call to him.

The only sign of acknowledgment is the slight flicker of his ears in your direction before going right back to their previous position. Taking one step after another, you approach him until you are directly beside him. His eyes never leave the flames.

“I-I’m going out for a bit to see a friend, you... You don’t have to wait up for me tonight.” You softly inform him.

Other than a response that Alastor would usually provide you with, a deep, predatorial growl leaves his lips. You jump slightly at the sound, not expecting him to have such a reaction.

“Alastor? Are you alright- EE-“ Before you can finish your sentence, Alastor grabs you tightly by the wrist and forcefully pulls you onto his lap in a straddle.

His hand goes straight for your throat, gently but firmly gripping you in place. You can’t help how the action makes you slightly squirm as a heat unintentionally builds within you.

"Darling," He growls, his eyes slowly turning toward you as he finally gives you an answer.

"I give you a fair amount of privacy both in general and while you have company." He pauses briefly, contemplating his next words because he doesn't want you to know about his hidden eyes and ears within your room.

"But I am still an overlord. A territorial one at that, Dear. One whose skin crawls at the mention of _you know who_." His grip on your neck never wavers as he speaks.

It thrills you to your core. Pulling you down so his lips brush your ears, he murmurs softly.

"And I cannot condone letting Vox get his filthy _paws_ anywhere near you. You've promised _me_ your innocence, don't let your little friend Velvet convince you otherwise." His voice slowly crawling into another growl. 

Heat rises to your cheeks at the fact he knew what you were up to.

"Alastor...it's... I mean..." You fumble for the right words, but know there aren't any. 

You have wanted him for years now and it felt like you were never going to have it. Pulling back and bringing a finger to your lips, he silences you.

"No no, Darling." With a shake of his head he sighs.

"You are mine and I will make you so." Before you can say anything else, he slips an arm around your waist and throws you over his shoulder.

One second you were being picked up like a rag doll and then the next you find yourself being laid gently down on his bed. He snaps his fingers and the room fills with candle light, the soft scent of strawberries and vanilla filling your nose.

"I had intended on making this the most special occasion, but even I am willing to spare some of the lavish plans I had to get a point across." He murmurs into your ear.

"I.... this is... wonderful." You blush as you take in the new look to his room.

A soft melody filters in your ears as he shifts his weight off of you. Slowly and deliberately, he removes his coat, placing it neatly on his dresser. As he moves back over toward you, he unbuttons his shirt. You take in what you can see of his chest, the scars that litter it and the lean muscle under his skin. Tentatively you reach for the hem of your shirt, slowly pulling it over your head. Next comes your leggings, leaving you in just the lingerie you've picked out. His eyes rake over your form as you scoot up on the bed.

"Had you chosen such a delicious outfit for _him_ or for _me_?" Jealousy dripping in his voice.

"T-this..." you gesture to the lingerie you don. "This was always meant for you..."

Crawling over you, his static laps at your skin.

"You're absolutely correct, Darling." He growls. 

His hands move over your body as he captures your lips in a heated kiss. Your hands slide over his chest, feeling his scars as you pull his shirt away from his body. His tongue prods at your lips, tasting you yet begging for entrance. You oblige. Letting him explore your mouth and savor every inch.

As he settles between your legs, you feel him reach down to unbutton his slacks. His erection presses heavily against your thigh upon release.

The two of you mold your lips together, your hand coming around from his collarbones to meet in his hair. Pulling away, he sighs softly.

"No man may ever come near touching you, Dear. And I intend on making it so you never even consider such a silly notion again." Then, slowly, he places a kiss to your neck. 

Biting and lapping at the spot, a shiver runs up your spine at the sensation. He drags his lips down to your collar bone and sucks harshly. You know exactly what he's doing. He marks one side then the other. Trailing down your body, he cups your breasts. Slipping a hand underneath the lace to tease your nipple. A gasp escapes falls from your lips at the foreign feeling. He continues to play with the sensitive area while littering your chest with kisses. Moving on further down, he grips your thighs and pulls them apart, taking note of the fact the piece is crotchless.

"My my, Dear. A saucy little minx you are." He purrs.

You blush being on full display for him, feeling your slick sliding down your folds. Licking his lips he lowers his head, but pauses. His breath ghosting over your body.

"Will you please give me permission to taste you, Love? You smell... so intoxicating."

Biting your lip you nod.

"Alastor, you can do whatever you want to me."

Chuckling at that, he lowers down fully and licks tentatively at your entrance.

"Mm..." You mewl.

With the newfound encouragement he drags his tongue up, then repeats the action, licking every last inch between your lips.

It takes all of your willpower to not clamp your thighs around him. Especially when he begins sucking on your clit. Clutching the sheets you buck your hips into his mouth. He obliges, holding your thighs wide open and burying his face between them. His ministrations coaxing a tight heat to build in your core. It makes you desperate for more of him.

He drinks from you like you are the well of life, savoring every swallow like it might be his last. Your toes curl into the sheets when he slips a finger inside you. With knowledge he'd long thought he'd forgotten, he finds the soft spongy spot inside. While lapping your clit, he strokes the inner bundle of nerves, making your legs tremble. As he continues the action you feel your orgasm reach its peak.

"A-Alastor!" You let out a sharp gasp, your back arching your body into his mouth as you cum. 

He swallows every bit that spills from you, never relenting in his actions. As you ride out your orgasm, you give a silent thanks to whatever being out there made him stop you from going to Vox. Pulling away, he licks off your juices from his fingers with a pleased hum.

"My Dear, how sweet you taste." He purrs.

You turn your head to the side and try to hide your face at the thought, but his hand grips your chin.

"No Darling, this is your performance for me. Don't look away now." His smile widens at that.

Shedding his bottoms he climbs atop you, lining up his erection with your clit. He drags it up and down between your folds. You can feel his precum mixing with yours. A bit of anxiety wells within you as you know at some point he will be putting himself inside. You've waited for him, you wanted him, but you can't help the nervousness that came with the reality of it all. 

Bringing his lips to yours, he allows you to grind against him. While he is on top, you know he is letting you take the reins just enough. Perhaps your nervousness is more obvious than you thought.

"I'll be gentle, Darling. And you can always tell me to stop if you need. I promise." He coos against your lips.

"T-thank you..." You manage between pants, still feeling the high from moments before ---and anxiety.

The two of you spend some time grinding on one another before he gazes down your form.

"As wonderful of a package this little piece is, might I remove it Dear? I want to feel all of you just as you are feeling all of me." He whispers sweetly, his smile more warm than menacing or even hungry.

You nod silently. With a snap of his fingers, the lingerie is gone. His hand moves over your skin, from your collarbones down your breasts and over your stomach before coming up to cup your face. He gives you a gentle peck on the lips.

"There, Dear. What a beautiful body you possess." Tentatively you let your hands wander over his body, your fingertips brushing against and memorizing as many scars as you can. 

You want to burn the feel of his skin and the smell of him into your mind forever.  
Bringing a hand down between you, he adjusts himself to line up with your entrance. His mouth moves to your ear, licking the shell teasingly.

"Darling, I can't hold back much longer. Please allow me to take you and make you mine." He whispers, his breath hot against the side of your face. 

You gently rock your hips into his, pushing the barest bit of the tip in.

"Please take me, Alastor. I've wanted nothing more than to be all yours."

"Then all mine you shall be, Love."

Slowly he pushes himself into you, the sensation only a dull ache once the head makes its way in. There, he pulls out just a bit only to repeat the action. Doing this a few times, he takes care to look at your face and your body language. He is in no rush and neither are you. Eventually he is able to be flush against you, fully inside, stretching your walls in a way you've never experienced before. It hurt, but only mildly. Your body having already been desperate and ready for him. He kisses your forehead while taking a moment for you to adjust.

"Are you still alright Dear?" He asks, not wanting to go any faster than you are ready for.

"Yes, I am.... please... I want... to make you feel good." A blush spreads across your face at the silly line. He smiles and kisses you passionately.

"Darling, in more ways than one do you already do that." He mumbles against your lips.

Once he begins to move though, you understand why he'd been so slow and gentle. While still being slow, he is terribly big. A lot bigger than most probably experience their first time. He doesn't want to hurt you.

As he reaches a steady pace and your body adjusts, everything changes. Your breath coming in soft pants once it starts to feel good. Digging your nails into his shoulders, you pull him into a kiss. As if they had a mind of their own, your hips start rocking in time with his. Finally feeling him inside you had you on the verge of seeing stars. His hands fist the sheets beside you and he pulls away from the kiss to rest his forehead against yours.

"Dear, you are so..." He grinds his teeth for a moment and you almost worry you did something wrong.

"Im so?" You inquire, feeling anxiety build within you again, only to be cut off with a gasp at a particularly hard thrust.

"Tight." He growls. Bringing a hand to your hips he holds you down, thrusting into you with a bit more vigor. 

You could feel the head of his cock rub against that delicious spot inside. That had you _actually_ seeing stars.

"Nnng..." You mewl, bucking your hips into his harshly.

"Harder." You pant, your hands move to grip the sheets next to you. 

You need more. A lot more. Your second orgasm is building and he knows it. So he does as asked, beginning to move into you with more force. Mewls and whines pour from your lips. He basks in the sound of it.

"That's my girl." He groans. Your hips move with his and your lip makes its way between your teeth.

"Nnn, Yes Alastor!" You cry when one of his thrusts hits hard against your cervix.

You'd never expected that to feel so good. Lewd moans escape your throat the harder and faster he fucks you. Bringing your hands from the sheets, you cup his face and share an adoring gaze.

"I... love you." 

How you managed that between moans and gasps is beyond you, but you did it. You want him to know, in this most intimate moment, how much you care for him. 

All your silly romance novels finally make sense.

"I love you too." He whispers while turning his head to kiss your palm.

Before you knew it, you are on the edge of orgasm. Your walls are tight and wet around him, bringing him right there with you. The two of you never breaking your gaze as he thrust into you.

"Cum for me, Darling. Cum with me." He encourages. 

Your mouth falls open in a silent gasp as you peak. He watches with a lustful smile on his face, only pausing to groan as he cums right along with you. You cry his name like a prayer and he never stops thrusting so you can ride out your orgasm. The warmth of his seed spilling inside you only prolongs the sensation.

"That's my girl. That's my good girl." He coos as you keen, bucking your hips to enjoy every last bit of the sensation. 

Once he feels you are satisfied enough, he slows himself to a stop. The two of you stare at one another, your breath coming in gasps and pants from the endeavor.

Closing the distance, he kisses you once more, pulling you into his arms as he comes to lay by your side. He holds you and the two of you spend a long moment lip locked, your arms moving to wrap around him. You lay there, basking in the afterglow, still feeling him inside you before you pull away.

"Alastor..." You whisper against his lips.

"I'm so glad I waited for it to be you..." Pressing your forehead to his you close your eyes.

The sound of his heartbeat fills your ears.

"Darling, it means so much to me that you let me make you mine." He replies sweetly as he pulls up the covers around the two of you. You lay there in silence save for your breathing and heartbeats for a long moment. The two of you feeling in your souls how much you care for one another as time passes by.

Then you crack open an eye and giggle.

"We should definitely... definitely do that again."

He merely flashes you a smirk before pulling you on top of him, determined to give you anything you ask for all night.


End file.
